


Xmas Kinky Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas Party, Cosplay, Crossdressing Kink, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith found a reason why he hates Christmas parties.Spiked egg nogs and stupid pick-up lines.





	Xmas Kinky Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: My first Katt fic. I enjoyed this pairing and was waiting for a good inspiration to write it. 
> 
> lol. You have no idea how bad I tried not to head-desk myself when I made up some of the cheesy lines. And no, I wasn't even drinking when I wrote this. xD

"Matthew Holt, I am going to strangle you."  
  
"Oh~~" He hummed. " Say my name again. It sounds so hot because you already strangle my arousal with your lovely presence.”  
  
“No you pervert idiot.” Keith glared. "I am not leaving our place in this stupid outfit to the stupid party."  
  
"Keith, you know I can't really go to the party with my beautiful partner. What's a Santa without his mistress?"  
  
He poked his chest with one finger.  
  
"How am I stuck with wearing a female outfit? That is not fair."  
  
Matt snaked his arms around his body and wrapping around Keith's slim waist with their bodies touching as he closed the gap between.  
  
"Because you look exceptionally lovely and natural. I would look like a drag queen."  
  
"You suck at convincing."  
  
Matt gasped. "I'm hurt, Keith Kogane. And here I thought I was so good at it."  
  
"What made you think that you are?"  
  
"You're my proof of achievement."  
  
"So I'm your trophy."  
  
"No, you are my heart and desire."  
  
Keith placed both hands on Matt's chest and pushed him back when he tried to move in to kiss, but without avail to make him loose his grip on him. His body squirmed and shuffled when he continued to avoid contacts of Matt's puckered lips.  
  
"Eww. Get those slimy lips away."  
  
"No kiss, no release." He grinned.  
  
"I will tell Pidge on you."  
  
"I'm wounded."  
  
"You are so dra--- HEY! Keep your hands to yourself! Get out of my skirt you pervert!"  
  
"Oh! The whole nine yards. Is that silk under there?" He licked his lips. "Isn't this the stocking I bought you last year? The one with that lovely red lace around the hems?"  
  
"Pidge is right about you! You do get turn-on with this!"  
  
"Hey. I had come with a warning before you agreed to this."  
  
He chuckled when his hand caressed on the back of Keith's legs before stroking around his firm butt cheeks.  
  
Keith closed his eyes where his body swayed from the touches and resting his forehead on Matt's shoulders. As much he doesn't enjoy being touch by others, something about Matt's touches makes him feel... comfortable.  
  
"Did I make Ms. Clause weak in the knees?"  
  
"Shut up." He whispered.  
  
"Honestly though, you have to limit your Sparta work-out time with Shiro at the gym. Don't think I didn't notice the way you hide your sore muscles from being all tough and walking normal? " A kissed on his head. "My sight is better than that."  
  
"You just want to grope me."  
  
"There's that." He chuckled. "Do you know how lovely your butt is?"  
  
Keith yelped and stiffened when his cheeks got squeezed and rubbed. Twice.  
  
With renewed strength and a loud buzzing sound of their phones, Keith pushed Matt away hard and fixed up his annoying costumes.  
  
His hand placed on his waist with narrowed eyes.  
  
"We're going to be late for the party!"

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Matt. Not here." with a breathy plea of his lover. "What's wrong with you?"

Matt had pulled him away from the party after Lance was gone and took him up to one of the guest rooms. The moment they went in and he locked the door, Matt spared no time to go underneath his red, velvet skirt and pulled down his silken red panty.  
  
It was a typical Christmas party, but with a twist since it was held at Allura's place and she wanted everyone to dress up to the theme. Just his luck when they did the lottery system of who gets to wear what that he got Mistress Claus.  
  
Why was he cursed to wear female clothing? The universe was not on his side.  
  
Not when Lance had a little bit too much to drink and spewed stupid comments that he didn't understand. Lance was already ridiculous in his reindeer outfit with a cheesy blue bow tie.

  
  
_**"Who needs a sleigh when you can ride me all night long?"**_

  
  
_What the hell?! Who wants to ride you?_

  
  
_**"Would you like to jingle my bells inside my sack?"** _

 

_The quiznak is he talking about? I see no bells. What sack?_

  
  
  
Few guests spitted out their drink and coughed.  
  
  
  
**"You must be on my naughty list because you turned me more than my nose on."**

 

 _This idiot is really pissed drunk._

  
  
  
Keith blinked in horror and surprise when Lance was dragged away by the collar by Hunk without saying his last words.

  
  
  
**_"What has red and white stripes with all goodness of sweet and spice? You are because your curves are perfect like candy cane. "_ **

 

 _Someone please wash my ears. This is stupid._  
  
  
  
Keith's body shuddered. It wasn't the thought of Lance's horrible lines, but the feel of something warm and wet invading him down below his red skirt.  
  
"Please Matt. Not in  Allura's guest room."  
  
He covered his mouth in hopes of silencing his own betraying sounds when Matt's tongue and mouth continue to assault between his legs. Firm fingers were playing with two sensitive fleshy spots.  
  
"Matt..." He whimpered.  
  
With one last lick, he pulled away from being underneath the red skirt and looked up with hunger in his hazel eyes.  
  
"I don't mind others looking at you, but I preferred not hearing their naughty thoughts about you."  
  
He stood up and plastered both hands on the wall as he boxed his lover in. He leaned over to his ear and nibbled on the soft lobe.  
  
He whispered. "Especially not from a drunken reindeer. _Who needs a sleigh when you can ride me all night long?_ That's good one."  
  
"Are you jealous of Lance?"  
  
"A tiny bit. He's my rival when it comes to words."  
  
A kiss on the cheek then trailing down on Keith's neckline and tilting his chin up with one finger to lick.  
  
"How about we both hit the sack early so I can open my present?"  
  
Keith's eyes widen and gasped when he felt dull teeth met flesh over the juncture of his neck.  
  
"I can't wait to light your body up like Rudolph's red nose." 

 

_Tell me why I am with this cheesy idiot._

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The next day, Keith had banned both Matt and Lance from ever making lewd Christmas lines in his presence ever.  
  
Most of all, no more spiked egg nogs.  
  
Everyone looked way too jolly when they saw him in the outfit. He threw it in the trash can the next day only to find it reappeared in his closet.  
  
It was then Keith decided to become the Grinch for the next Christmas party so he can act like himself.

  
  
_Perfect._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
